What has come and what is to be
by wicked angel grls
Summary: pro-ANZU's tru self appears. her mask gone. can she find pece w pastfuture
1. remembrance and decisions

Wag: me no own anything but lots of made up chars. NO oc romance. PRO- ANZU!!!!!! YEAH GO ANZU, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! {Does little happy dance} I got the laugh right. HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...........  
  
Ryou: {the light} well enjoy. Oh Marik is the yami, while Malik is the cough good side cough yeah-right cough! (^^)  
  
  
  
{Anzu POV}  
  
Today really sucked @ss. I ran into my empty house, up my empty stairs, and into my empty room. As I passed a closet I saw a picture. I sighed. Why did they have to be murdered? Of all people why them? How and why did I survive? These thoughts pass my head when I felt a tear running down my cheek. My eyes widen as I remember that it has been 9 years and soon to be ten. Oh Ra, how I miss them, back home I'm known around my friends as one of the few who survived the "Mazaki Massacre".  
  
I walked into my room; it is nothing like my SO-CALLED friends could imagine it. It has dark, royal blue walls, a dark black rug, a small silver dresser with a big mirror, on that mirror there are a lot of pictures. There are some of my "friends", some of my old friends {Ra how I miss them} and some of my family, that was taken LONG ago. Next to my dresser there is a queen-size bed and the door to the bathroom.  
  
I grabbed my journal, turned on my radio, and flopped onto my bed. As I started to write, a song came on that reminds me of my own life, how Yami and Co. broke me apart. I changed myself completely for them, then they break me, not even to my face!!! I heard them talk and dis me behind my back. Well screw them. I think I'll actually listen to this song. {Me no own numb. Back lawyers, back}  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've tired of being what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've tired of being what you want me to be.  
  
It really speaks to me. I want to go back to my old self. I sighed knowing that it will take a while, well next week is my b-day. Lets see how it goes. Shall we?  
  
[The next week]  
  
Well it was my birthday yesterday. My 17th actually. Did anyone notice or care? Nooooooo. Well it is official; it has been 10 years and 1 day since the 'incidence' and the day I will end my friendship with the geek squad. What did I get for my birthday, being dised behind my back AGAIN!!!! Are they stupid, don't they know that I'm there? I sit in the front of the class room knowing that they wouldn't DARE sit there. I see that thankfully there is still one seat left. 2 minutes later the loser patrol comes in.  
  
Anzu come sit with us. Yup you guessed it, that was Yugi. He really seems nice, sickeningly nice. I replay with a glare. They seemed scared, WHO'S scared of a glare? I mean it held no evil behind it. Well I seem to zone out till I hear the teacher call my name. "Anzu Gardner?" I say here, bored, when I realize that Ryou is setting behind me. I turn to him giving a confused look. He catches my eye and simply says, "well I figure that they'll turn on me to, especially when they meet our new classmates. I then hear Ms. Kelly {the teacher} saying something about welcoming some new students. I look to the door and my eyes widen.  
  
"It can't be...... No way...... but it is...." I whisper in surprise. I turn to Ryou and whisper "may Ra protect the INNOCENT of Domino High." He chuckled softly. Our new students are...........  
  
  
  
Wag: yes I am Evil. My 1st fic, 1st chapter and I leave a cliffy. Review. No flames and NO ANZU BASHING. It WILL be ignored. Thanks. Yes I know the teacher called her "gardner" and not "mazaki" you'll see why later. The next chp. Will have different povs.  
  
Byez (^ ^) 


	2. gettig rid of old, recieving new

Wag: yeah-2nd chapter. {Does happy dance} Eoe: (- -); Wag: well our starting Pov (er) is.......... DAM () Yami: is it a physco? Wag: no..... It is {sigh} .... You Yami what? Grrrr...... Thank Ra she doesn't own us. Some chars. are OOC  
  
  
  
{Yami's Pov}  
  
I can't believe that the tomb robber and the blonde physco twins are joining OUR class. That sucks! () How could Ryou turn on us like that? Bringing THEM here. Has he lost his mind? I hear Ms. Kelly and TRY to listen.  
  
{Normal Pov}  
  
"Now class, I'd like to introduce our new transfers", she said VERY perky. "Our first NEW student is Malik Ishtar. I understand that you're from Egypt." Malik gave no response. "Okay, next we have his twin Marik. Twins how wonderful." It seems that Marik saw Anzu give the teacher an ' are you on crack look' and smirked. "Our last student is Ryou's cousin, Bakura Ryouko." {It's lame but I HAD to make something up} "Marik take a seat next toooooo............ Yami Motou. One thing was on both of their minds, MUDER! Marik walked SLOWLY to his seat with a very noticeable scowl on his face. "Now, Bakura, pull up a seat next to Anzu. Anzu raise your hand." {She didn't say that to Yami b/c they were glaring at each other and she figured that they knew each other. EVIL teacher} Anzu did what she was told lazily, but Bakura knew who she was and found her quickly. "Malik take a seat next to Kaiba." Malik wanted to send that senile old bat to the shadows, but didn't want a beating from Isis and if MARIK of all people could control himself, By Ra he can too. For now.......  
  
{Bakura's Pov}  
  
I turned to the girl next to me and asked, "Is she always that perky?" "NOOOO. She is never perky." I was pleased to note that she was Very sarcastic with her answer. She was different than the last time I saw her. That was about 2 weeks ago, at the end of BC. She Matured a lot, seemed less nieve, I seenow she lives w/out her 'happy-go-lucky' mask. I'm tapped out of my thoughts when I heard my Hikarie's voice. He asked the women, where the hell did that come from, anyway what her schedule was. "She answered math, music, art, dance {an elective} english, lunch, history, science, gym/ poetry {got to take that} and Home ec. How about you?" Ryou says "Home ec. Math, history, music, journalism {elective} Lunch, english, science, gym/poetry, and art." Strangely enough, I see her turn to me. {So you know at the end of the 2nd quarter new schedules are handed out}  
  
{Normal Pov}  
  
Anzu asked "So, Bakura what do you have?" he looked at her in a well- hidden awe for a moment. Before he could answer, someone interrupted. It was no other than Marik & Malik.  
  
"RA DAM DOES THAT IDIOTIC MUTT EVER SHUT THE HELL UP?" Marik questioned. His light was about to give a smart @ss comment, but the bell rang.  
  
End of school { Anzu's Pov}  
  
As I walk out of school, I see Malik call me over with a wave of his hand. When I get there I see that Ryou was standing besides Malik. It seems the 3 yamis are fighting over something. Marik & Bakura are kicking the crap out of Yami. "This is the 45th fight they had TODAY, what is it about this time?" Malik is the one to answer and I laughed so hard that I fell on the floor and started to cry so much that they stopped fighting. It seems that they were fighting over "who had the BEST title in Egypt and now!"{I did this in a review in Vaz 1201 and Demona's fic called: doggy days, cat naps, and rabbit food. It's a good fic, read it}  
  
About 5 minutes later...... I am about to leave when Bakura of all people ask me to "hang out" with him, Malik, Marik, Isis, and Ryou. I am really surprised at first and didn't know what to say. I then hear Ryou pleading and Malik saying something about Isis wanting to see me. Next thing I know is....  
  
{Normal Pov}  
  
Yami walks up, stands in front of Anzu, and spreaded out his arms. "Go find someone else to 'bother'."  
  
Bakura was about to tell Yami to shove it up his @ss and F**K OFF, but before he could Anzu turned Yami around to face her. Yami stared at her for a moment and then.........  
  
WHAM, WHACK!!  
  
Anzu slapped Yami twice in the face. "YAMI I WANT YOU TO LET ME ANSWER FOR MYSELF. I'M AM NOT YOUR SLAVE AND I WILLN'T LISTEN TO YOU! I HEARD EVERYTHING YOU GUYS SAID ABOUT ME. THI SO-CALLED FRIENDSHIP IS MOST DEFINITLY OVER!! SO SHUT THE RA DAM UP!" Yami held his cheeks and winced. Anzu was walking to Ryou and co. when she shook her head "no" and turned around. "Tell me guys, how was that for a friendship speech for you?"  
  
Marik whispered to Malik, "Remind me never to get her pissed off." Malik just nodded dumbly in response.  
  
Anzu continued her verbal assault, Are your heads stomages hurting yet, your ears bleeding? Don't worry I know how it DAM feels. See ya around or maybe not." She turned around and walked away with the guys/  
  
Ryou's thoughts  
  
'Well if they didn't have respect for her before they bloody hell do now. Who knew that she could be so pissed at anyone? If anything it will be an interesting experience getting to know the New Anzu'  
  
  
  
Wag: well there is chapter 2. Wow Anzu just got rid of a lot of steam. Anywho, in the next chapter.....  
  
Isis tells or rather shows Anzu's "history" to her, while some one finds out about her past. Someone VERY close to Anzu is murdered. Who is there to comfort her? WHAT? No way? Bakura, Malik, Marik, and of course Ryou. Also fiends from the past comes and so does her BROTHER?!?!?! What's going on? Review to find out, next time on: what has come and what is to be.  
  
Byez (^ ^) 


	3. Moving in fun and a game of murder myste...

Wag: yeah. 3 chapters in 2 days! (^ ^)  
  
Yami: I got slapped! ()  
  
Joey: UMMM.... You kinda deserved it pal.  
  
Yami: what did you say? I'll banish you to the shadows.... {Con. Ranting}  
  
Yugi: see doesn't own us and enjoy! (^ ^)  
  
  
  
{Marik's Pov}  
  
Wow.... Who knew that she had it in her? She never ceases to amaze me and I sure that she'll never stop. I wonder what sheREALLY looks like? Hold up! Bad thoughts. That is NOT good when you have to come up with an explanation to Isis. First thing that she will ask is, which one of you burned the landlords cat? I must come upwith a Reason. No here is the house.  
  
{Normal Pov}  
  
Okay, who put fire to the landlord's cat? Both Malik and Marik pointed to eachother. This upset Anzu and said, "You guys did WHAT?" Isis answered, "yes now we don't have a place to live. Oh god Anzu, its soooooooo good to see you again."  
  
{Isis' Pov}  
  
I ran up and hugged her, when we started a conversation. She is so kind. She offered to let us move into her house. She said it is big and she is a little lonely. From what my necklace told me, she left her friends. As much as she begged foe us not to, we agreed ao 250.00 dollars a month. We, with our lady-like charm, got the 4 boys to pack everything up, call a cab, and bring everything to Anzu's home. When we got there, she asked if anyone wanted food. I can't cook squat shit, so she is about to show me how to make toast and Ramen noodles.  
  
{Malik's Pov}  
  
While the girls are in the kitchen, Marik proposes that we look at the rest of the house. By the time he finished the sentence Bakura is already upstairs. All three of us sweat drop. When we caught up to him, he was looking at a photo. It looked like a picture of her family. I would like to know, is if that is her family, then why aern' t any of them here? I look at Bakura and it looks like he knows something.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
The THREE of us are sitting in the women's living room. It is really big. Then something hits me. "Ryou, where is Bakura?" He was about to answer when Bakura cam downstairs and threw his jacket onto a chair. It seems that Bakura wanted to look around more and said that he found something interesting. My yami asked if went into Anzu's room. He answered yes. Then my yami asked if he raided her closet and found something good. Pervert, he better say no, or I'll.... Wait why do I care? Anyway the tomb robber blushed madly and sighed "no." For some reason is face showed disappointment? I wanted tp pressure the subject more, but sister called us for dinner and I don't think Anzu wants to hear about Bakura going into her room.  
  
The food was great, I think its b/c Anzu cooked it. Marik said something about her being our new cook from now on and Bakura was talking about coming here for food whenever he is hungry.  
  
Bakura's Pov  
  
I was about to walk out the door when the women's voice stopped me. " Bakura don't forget your jacket, I don't need anymore trash in the house," she told me. I just told her to keep it. For some reason both Malik and Marik glared hatefully at me, while my otherlooked surprised. I said to them, "tomorrow is casual day and I don't want to see that thing. That seemed to shut those three up. Me other said his good-byes and we left.  
  
Anzu's Pov  
  
I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my-self. This morning Malik and I had a race to the shower and I won. The bad news is that I left my clothes in my bedroom. I do remember that he swore me to hell a few times before he left me alone. As I walk out of the bathroom someone is standing there and scared the crap outta me.  
  
Normal Pov  
  
"MALIK! Anzu said, You scared me half to death." "Hello, any one there?" Malik was in his own little world.  
  
/fuck/ Malik thought. Marik hearing this decided to look through Malik's eyes.  
  
//Don't you mean fuckable? // {I got this from one of U-B-J's stories.}  
  
Anzu's Pov  
  
I walked away from a zoned out Malik to get changed. I ended up wearing: a pair of ankle high leather boots, dark blue jeans, a spiky belt, a dark- gray low cut tube top, a choker with a black rose, and to top it off Bakura's jacket. The guys seemed to like it, the perverts.  
  
When we get to school, there is a crowd of kids standing outside. I was about to ask what the hell was going on, when a teacher came out with a megaphone. He said, "school will be out for the next week, while the investigation is going on. One of your peers named Takela Monrooe Mazaki has been raped and killed. Will these students please stay behind." I froze. My sister has been raped and murdered? No one was really to know that we were sisters. No. She can't be dead. I'm alone again. That is until I find my only living relatives. My two brothers, Toshi and Tieido. I hear the teacher tell Yami and co. and the gang to stay. He also told Seto and my-self to stay as well.  
  
We waited until the 2 detectives came. I was pleased and shocked to know that Seto talked to me like a normal person. When the SVU detectives came, my eyes widened when I saw who they were. They introduced themselves as Kayra Kyles and Tieido Gardner..............  
  
  
  
Wag: well there you have it chap. 3 hahaahahahaha! Cliffy (^ ^)  
  
Plz review (^ ^)  
  
Byez 


End file.
